1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, more particularly, it relates to a motion analysis system utilizing an image processing technique. The present invention can be advantageously utilized for improving body action in various sports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion analysis systems utilizing an image processing technique are widely used in various fields, particularly, in the field of various sports, for example, golf and baseball.
In general, a color marker is attached to an object to be analyzed, for example, an arm, a knee, or a waist of a human body. The color marker is detected by a color TV camera, and displayed on a cathode ray tube (CRT) after various image processing steps. Accordingly, a user, for example, a golfer, can easily improve his motion by reference to a locus of the color marker displayed on the CRT.